


Just a Little Longer

by Paradisesimmer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If you squint Kurapika teasing, Kurapika actually picks up for once, Loving nicknames, Phone Call, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradisesimmer/pseuds/Paradisesimmer
Summary: (Y/n) misses Kurapika, who's out of the house on business. To their surprise, Kurapika picks up the phone. Fluff and stuff, people.
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Just a Little Longer

It started out with a simple click. The buzzing vibrations tingled against their skin. The dim light from the screen reflected off of the owner’s face and highlighted all their features.  
On the screen the name read “Kurapika.” (Y/n) let out a sigh, waiting for something that rarely happened. Running a hand through their hair, they lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

  
“(Y/n)? Is something the matter?”

They sat up in bed, surprised to hear the soothing voice of their loved one. “Kurapika? You actually picked up?”  
“Of course, you rarely call me so I thought something was wrong,” he said, continuing to speak in a calm manner.  
“Oh no, nothing is really wrong… per say,” they continued, fiddling with the ends of the bedsheet.  
“Are you sure? I can stay on the call if you’d like,” he continued. From the other side they could hear a slight shuffle in the background. They stayed quiet, debating on whether or not to answer him.

  
“I just sort of miss you,” they said slowly, testing the way the words rolled off their tongue.  
“You missed me?” Kurapika continued, (Y/n) could hear a slightly amused tone in his voice. This made them blush in embarrassment.  
They rolled onto their stomach and lay the phone down next to them. “I-I mean I did but I didn’t think you’d pick up,” they said, mumbling their words slightly.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because you never pick up,” they mumbled, grabbing one of the pillows on the bed and burying their face into it.  
A laugh escaped his voice after hearing his significant other’s words. “I know I don’t pick up sometimes but I shall make an exception when it comes to you, my love.”

  
Hearing his romantical words only made the blush worsen. “Are you sure I’m not bothering you…?”  
“You could never bother me, my love,” he continued. By now, (Y/n) could tell he was just teasing a bit. It was something he rarely did but Kurapika appeared to be in a good mood right now.  
“Alright, alright… When are you coming home?” they asked, rolling onto their back and shifting comfortably. A plethora of fluffy blankets and pillows had been made into some sort of makeshift fort now.

  
Kurapika paused, letting silence slither in between the couple. “Soon. I’m not finished with my business here just yet. Just wait for me a little longer, my dear.”  
(Y/n) knew he was busy. Despite his reassuring words, they were sure that Kurapika was in the middle of something. It wasn’t that (Y/n) hated his work, quite the opposite. But they wished work and revenge wouldn’t drown their loved one.  
“Just come home soon,” (Y/n) murmured. From the other side, Kurapika shifted.

  
“I’ll try to be home soon, promise.” From the way the words slid off his tongue, (Y/n) could tell he meant what he promised. They could also tell there was a light smile on his beautiful features right now.  
How they longed to see that smile besides them right now.

  
“Still want me to stay on the call, my love?”  
“Please. Just stay a little longer.”


End file.
